¤ première dispute ¤
by Mysticia
Summary: [SasuNaru] première dispute entre naruto et Sasuke...comment cela vatil se finir?


Un violent bruit de porte qui claque résonna dans la ruelle. Naruto la main appuyé sur celle-ci sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il lança un juron qui se perdit dans les airs. De l'autre coter de la porte, Sasuke faisait les cent pas se demandant s'il allait réouvrir la porte pour serrer l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras ou alors rester la a rien faire. Il décida de choisir la première solution. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour finalement découvrir qu'il n'etait plus la. Sasuke se précipita dehors et scruta la alentours mais personne a l'horizon. Il se retourna et donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. il rentra chez lui en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée.

Naruto etait rentré chez lui en pleur. Ils s'étaient disputés pour la première fois depuis qu'ils etaient ensemble c'est a dire 7 mois. Le sujet de leur dispute? Naruto avait reproché a Sasuke de plus se préoccupé de sa vengeance plutôt que de lui. Le blond voulait juste un peu d'attention car depuis quelques mois, Sasuke n'avait plus les gestes tendres qu'ils avait les premiers jours. Il n'y avait plus de "je t'aime" ponctuelles ou de mots mot tendres. Plus de caresses sensuelles ou de baisers passionnés. Nan Sasuke passait le plus claire de son temps a s'entraîner et n'avais qu'un mot a la bouche: "vengeance". Naruto se sentait comme abandonné. D'abord Sakura qui était sans cesse chez Tsunade pour s'améliorer, et maintenant Sasuke qui ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. il se tourna sur le coter et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Dans l'obscurité on pouvait entendre ses sanglots.

Cela faisait presque deux heures que Sasuke martyrisait un pauvre arbre de la foret. Un coup il lançait des kunai et des shiruken, un autre il frappait dessus. il arrêta enfin quand il vu le bout de ses poings rougis parle sang. Il avait déversé tellement de rage, tellement de force que ses poing en avait saigné. Il s'assit sur une pierre bandant maladroitement sa main et pris une gorger d'eau de la gourde qui etait a ses pied. Il releva la tête et observa les nuages. Ils faisaient souvent ca au début avec Naruto. Avant qu'il ne lui fasse remarquer, Sasuke n'avait pas réalisé a quels point il avait délaissé sont bien-aimé. C'est vrai que depuis que Sasuke avait entendu dire qu'Itachi préparait une attaque contre le village, il s'entraînait dure . Il espérait que quand ce jour viendrais, il puisse enfin accomplir sa vengeance. C'est décidé, il irait voir Naruto. Il se leva d'un bon de la pierre et couru jusque chez son amant. Il toqua une première fois sans obtenir de réponse...une seconde...toujours rien...une troisième...rien et encore rien. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais c'etait fermé a clef. Il fouilla dans sa poches droite et en sortit le double. Naruto lui avait donner le jour ou il s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la maison de son bien aimé déserte. Il fouilla la maison, pièces par pièces. Il allait partir quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublier de fouiller la salle de bain. Il se précipita donc dans cette pièce. Sasuke cru qu'il allait mourir sur place, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se précipita vers la baignoire sortant Naruto de son bain de sang. Le blond avait le teint blême et etait froid. Sasuke couru jusqu'a l'hôpital le plus proche. Il criait au désespoir, priant, suppliant qu'on vienne s'occuper de l'être qui lui etait cher. Des infirmière prirent le relais et emmenèrent Naruto au urgences.

Naruto etait plongé dans un profond sommeil bercer par le chant mélancolique de la solitude. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke, il l'aimait tellement. Il etait prêt a donner sa vie pour lui et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait. Il s'est donner la mort pour lui permettre de réaliser son projet, pour qu'il atteigne son but. Il avait l'impression d'être un poids pour lui, qu'il le ralentissais dans sa quête de pouvoir. Il aurait quand même voulu lui donner un baisers d'Adieu, ou s'endormir encore une fois dans ses bras après une nuit inoubliable. Il aurait voulu que leur dernière soirée soit mémorable...Dans l'obscurité de son songe, Naruto crut percevoir des pleurs, il crut entendre Sasuke crier pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. Ce n'etait peut être qu'un mauvais tour de son subconscient. il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Ca lui etait paru comme un vague murmure lointain...

Sasuke attendait depuis un bon moment dans la salle d'attente. A chaque infirmière qui passait, il se "jeter" dessus comme un chacal sur sa proie et espérait que celle-ci est des informations supplémentaires. Sasuke entendit des voix l'appelé. Il tourna la tête et vit Tsunade et Sakura accourir vers lui. Sakura pris machinalement Sasuke dans ses bras. Avant Sasuke l'aurais sûrement repousser violemment, mais, depuis qu'il etait avec Naruto, leur relations s'etait beaucoup amélioré. Et ce petit geste etait plus une marque de soutiens dans les circonstance actuelles. Tsunade se contenta de posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa et se dirigea vers les urgences.

Le petit suicidaire ouvrit les yeux après plusieurs heure de profond sommeil. Etait-il mort ? pourquoi le paradis avait-il un air de déjà vu? Il se redressa et constata qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Sur une chaise non loin du lit, Sasuke dormait. Etait-il vraiment mort finalement ? Serais-ce Sasuke qui l'aurais tiré de l'autre monde ? Naruto réfléchissait tellement qu'il en avait mal a la tête. Il abandonna finalement toute ses questions pour se concentré sur son amant. Il etait si beau. Les bras croisé, les yeux clos. Une mèche de cheveux balayais son doux visage. Il resta la a le regardé, le dévorant des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit enfin les yeux il vit le visage de Naruto enjoué. Il avait plutôt bonne mine pour quelqu'un qui avait frôler la mort. Sasuke se frotta les yeux pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Nan il etait bien la. Il sauta de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir. Il laissa couler ses larmes en répétant que Naruto n'était qu'un idiot. Qu'il ne devait plus faire des choses comme ca. Naruto eu un pincement au cœur de voir dans quel état il avait mis Sasuke. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps sanglotant de son homme et le serra fort a son tour. Sasuke après une longue étreinte, s'excusa de n'avoir etait présent ces dernier temps. Il avait prononcé le mot désolé au moins une cinquantaine de fois, ce qui amusa Naruto qui le tira par le tee-shirt et lui donna un baiser. Sasuke appuya sur la nuque de Naruto pour l'approfondir. Leurs langues se caressaient, jouaient ressembles. Leur baiser reflétait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvaient l'un l'autre. A la fois tendre et passionné, fougueux et doux.

Durant l'après midi, Sasuke et Naruto avait fait une ballade dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Et oui le blésé ne pouvait pas sortir avant 17 heures. Il avaient rigoler, jouer, parler aussi. Ils avaient beaucoup parler, ils s'étaient redécouvert. Tout le monde avait pris cinq minutes de leurs temps libre pour venir voir le blond. Même Kakashi avait abandonner sa lecture passionnante pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Quand Naruto pu enfin sortir il pris une grande respiration et courra dans tout Konoha sous l'œil amusé de son compagnon. Le soir venu il allèrent dans un restaurant de la ville et deviner ce qu'ils ont commandés? et oui des ramens. Naruto en pris cinq bols et Sasuke un seul. Ils firent une ballade au claire de lune observant les étoiles.

Une fois a la maison Sasuke pris Naruto dans ses bras lui répétant encore une fois qu'il etait désolé. Il lui susurra des mots tendre tout en lui embrassant le cou. Il lui caressait le bas du dos. Naruto pris ses lèvres avec passion et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Sasuke ôta le tee-shirt du blond. La porte se referma sur leur corps près a passer une nuit très mouvementée….


End file.
